It Was Enchanting To Meet You
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: UA : Dean est un acteur, et comme tout autre acteur il a des devoirs, l'un étant d'être présent lors de réceptions. Il déteste et méprise ces soirées qu'il trouve remplie d'hypocrisie, pourtant il va faire rencontrer une personne.


**Hey hey hey! **

**Ceci est un OS UA.**

**Je sais ce n'est pas une des fics dont j'avais parlé, mais c'était la St Valentin hier et j'ai découvert une chanson juste...ça me criait : DEAN et CASTIEL!**

** Donc je me devais de la faire. xD**

**Avant de lire laisser moi vous raconter l'histoire de la chanson (oui elle a une histoire! xD) A la base Taylor Swift (Partez pas! Laissez moi finir avant de fermer la page!) l'a écrite pour Adam Young (Owl City) après qu'elle l'ai rencontré. Et donc en ce 14 février Adam a décidé de lui répondre en reprenant sa chanson _Enchanted_ et d'ajouter quelques trucs par ci par là comme des _Taylor I was so enchanting to meet you_, ou alors d'écrire une autre fin. Je me suis inspirée de la version D'Adam en enlevant tout les Taylor (bien évidemment parce que ça allait pas sinon xD).**

**Donc voilà j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

C'était une réception de la chaîne pour laquelle Dean travaillait en tant qu'acteur qui était la raison de sa présence ici en ce samedi soir. Il y en avait une par an, ce qui était bien suffisant pensa le jeune acteur en regardant autour de lui. Tout sentait l'hypocrisie, à commencer par lui et c'est cela qui l'énervait le plus. Le fait d'agir comme toutes ces personnes, dégustant du champagne qui avait le goût de l'hypocrisie, rire de manière forcée aux mêmes blagues et aux même histoires, sans oublier les faux sourires que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette salle se lancent toutes les trente secondes pour cacher ce mur de fausseté pesante.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity_

Dean s'était trouvé un endroit, dans un coin sombre de la salle, avec son verre de champagne à la main lui rappelant chaque seconde qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que tous les autres ici présents, malgré ses yeux émeraudes fuyants et vides devant ce pathétique spectacle et tout cela disparu quand il vit son visage.

_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Ses yeux bleu céruléens murmurent « Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? », et à l'autre bout de la salle sa silhouette délicate se fraye un chemin jusqu'à Dean. L'étranger se présente sous le nom de Castiel et tout ce que peut répondre Dean et qu'il est enchanté de faire sa connaissance. C'est alors que début des conversations ludiques et animées, pendant lesquelles Dean répond à toutes ses remarques rapides, comme s'ils s'échangeaient des secrets en passant. Et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cette rencontre est un enchantement.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

A l'arrière du taxi Dean se rend compte que la soirée a était une très bonne surprise et il ne l'oubliera pas, et il espère que Castiel en fera de même. Il n'en revient toujours pas de cette rencontre et rien que le souvenir suffit à le faire rougir tout au long du trajet.

En entrant dans son appartement il ne peut s'empêcher de penser si Castiel pense la même chose et s'il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait totalement ébloui lors de cette soirée.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

Il est 2h du matin et une question le garde éveillé, « Qui aime-t-il ? ». Il se le demande toute la nuit, et maintenant il fait les cent pas dans son entrée en espérant que Castiel est à la porte pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir et que le brun dise « C'était merveilleux de te rencontrer. » Car tout ce que Dean peut penser est que cette rencontre était un enchantement.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

Mais il n'est pas à la porte, mais malgré tout cette soirée reste parfaite et le jeune acteur est encore sous le charme de cet ange aux yeux bleu. Dean est ébahi quand il se met à danser, seul, en imaginant que son partenaire invisible n'est autre que l'étranger au sourire charmeur et il se demande sans cesse s'il l'étranger a ressenti la même chose que lui.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

L'acteur en vient à prier pour que ce ne soit que le début, et non la fin de cette histoire. Son prénom hantera ses pensées comme une voix répétant encore et encore, comme un écho, le prénom de l'homme aux yeux bleu qu'il était enchanté de rencontrer. Cela étant les mots qu'il a gardé pour lui quand il a quitté, bien trop tôt, la soirée.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Désormais Dean prie pour que Castiel n'aime personne, que personne ne l'attendre ce soir, que son cœur ne batte pas pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, que quelqu'un l'attende dans un lit.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Malgré tout cette soirée reste merveilleuse et il ne veut pas l'oublier, il continue à en rougir en y repensant et à se demander si Castiel sait que pour lui cette rencontre était fantastique, et qu'il était enchanté de le rencontrer.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Dean n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un, n'a jamais eu personne qui l'attendait après ces soirées remplies d'hypocrisie. Et désormais il sait pourquoi, car il n'avait jamais rencontré la personne de ses rêves, et il aimerait tant que Castiel sache combien il est amoureux de lui.

_I was never in love with someone else  
I never had somebody waiting on me  
'Cause you were all of my dreams come true  
And I just wish you knew  
I was so in love with you._

C'est en quittant son entrée pour retourner dans sa chambre qu'il cru entendre _« Toc. Toc. »_

_

* * *

**On n'oublie pas les reviews! :D**  
_


End file.
